Pain, Betrayal and Happiness
by DarkGothicAngel200
Summary: Harry has been abused both physically and emotionally at the Dursley's. What will happen when he tries to tell someone about it and who will believe him. The full summary inside. Ron and Ginny bashing. Warning self harm.
1. Chapter 1

Pain, Betrayal and Happiness

**Summary: **Harry has been abused, and not just verbally, at home, for being a wizard. What will happen when the only people that believe him are Hermione, Neville, Fred, George, Lee, Luna, Remus, Sirius, Severus and his enemy, Draco Malfoy? How will the rest of his friend react when he starts hanging out with Draco? Draco finds Harry attractive and wants to go out with him but then he finds out what's been going on with Harry in the muggle world and decides to help him out.

**Pairing: **Draco/Harry, Severus/Sirius, Remus/Lucius, Neville/Fred, George/Lee and Hermione/Luna

**Warning:** This story contains abuse, rape, self harm, yaoi and yuri, so if you don't like then don't read.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter and if I did there would be lemons, and a lot more fighting scenes.

**Chapter one **

It was the beginning of another school year at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. This is now my fifth year of having to put a fake smile on my face so I don't worry my 'friends.' if they were my friends they would have realized by now that there was something bothering me.

After I came back home from my first year at Hogwarts I was thrown back out the window by Vernon. Dudley came out and grabbed the collar of my shirt and threw me back through window. Broken glass pierced through my skin, embedding themselves into my sides, arms and legs.

"WE TOLD YOU NOT TO GO TO THAT SCHOOL NOW YOU ARE GOING TO GET PUNISHED FOR DISOBEYING US." Vernon snarled at me.

With that said he ripped my pants off my body, and I heard a zipper get pulled down. I tried to get away from Vernon I really did, but he got Dudley to grab me and hold me down. I felt something at my entrance and then it was shoved violently inside me. I screamed as pain surged up my spine. I heard Vernon groaning above me, I tried to block out the noises that were coming from him, while also trying to ignore the stabbing pain traveling up my spine. After he did that a few more times I blacked out from the pain.

All I wanted to do was get away from that place so I could be free of Vernon and everything that has to do with him. That the reason I can't stop going to Hogwarts because if I do he will punish me all year round and I don't want that to happen.

I am now on the train heading towards Hogwarts for my fifth year, but what people don't know is that the treatment that I get at home has made me cut myself from the emotional and physical pain of it. I have now got 30 cuts running up each of my arms as well as 50 cut running down each of my legs, I know what I'm doing is not going to help me in a long shot but it helps me forget about what 'Uncle Vernon' is doing even if only for a minute but it does help, I'm really surprised that no one in my dorm room has seen them, maybe they have and just don't care.

I heard someone clear their throat and looked up to see Hermione looking at me in concern while Ron and Ginny look at me in confusion and some other emotion that I couldn't place.

"What." I said in a cold voice, not even realizing I did it until after I said it.

Hermione's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open in shock while Ginny looked at me with a fake hurt expression on her face mix with a little bit of satisfaction and Ron looked at me with a frown on his face with no real emotion except hatred and satisfaction. Hermione seemed to be the only one who was really shock by how cold my voice sounded.

"Harry wha-" Hermione was cut of by Ron

"What's wrong, mate."

"I'm not your mate." I sneered coldly.

This time Ron and Ginny were more shocked then Hermione was, because Hermione knew it was coming Ron and Ginny didn't.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU MEAN BY THAT I'VE BEEN YOUR FRIEND SINCE FIRST YEAR." Ron screamed at me.

I scoffed. "Do you even know the meaning of the word friend Ronald, because just standing by me, obviously just trying to get yourself the fame you think you deserve is not being being at friend it's being at jealous prat, and you Ginny, just want my money which your obviously not going to get now because I've seen in your facial expressions and your body language how you feel about me all you are after is the money that I have well guess what cow that's not going to happen."

The expression on their faces were priceless but I hadn't finished yet. I had a lot of pent up emotions that were just waiting to burst free and they now came rushing out, like a tidal wave through a city.

"I tried to be your friend but I knew deep down that you just wanted to be friends with the famous Harry Potter and not the real me, I think that the only one in this room how really cares about me is Hermione." I took a deep breath to calm myself so I wouldn't tell them everything that happened to me at Vernon's and what I'm doing to myself now, when I heard the door to our cabin opened and Neville, Fred, George and Lee walked in.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

As they stood there in the doorway I watched closely as they all glared at Ginny and Ron, who glared back at them menace.

"Out," Fred growled.

Ron jumped to his feet and his glared increased and he was yelling again.

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, TELLING ME TO LEAVE MY BEST FR-"

"You're not my best friend and you never were, now get out,' I snarled.

Ginny and Ron looked at me with hatred and anger.

"YOU CAN'T JUST THROW US OUT OF HERE, BECAUSE YOU FELL NOT YOUR FRIENDS. IF YOU'RE GOING TO KICK US OUT WHY DON'T YOU KICK HERMIONE OUT TOO," they both shouted.

"I said get out,' I growled as his magic lashed out towards Ron and Ginny, causing them to fly out the door and slam into the wall, knocked out.

The door slammed shut.

Everyone sat in silence, looking at me or in my case trying to calm down, I didn't want to worry my friends more then they already were.

"Harry," I heard someone say tentatively.

I looked to see 'Mione kneeling in front of me, looking at me with worried eyes, so I smiled at her gently.

"I'm okay 'Mione."

I could tell that 'Mione did not believe me as she continued to look at me in concern and worry, then she put her hand on my upper arm, which caused me to wince and that didn't go unnoticed by her.

"Take off your hoddie Harry,' she told me as she stood up again.

I looked at her with fear in my eyes and then my eyes drifted to the rest of the group and saw that they were looking at me with concern, worry and remorse, I knew that they really cared about me and weren't pretending like the Weasel and Cow and who ever else who was pretending, I knew I could trust them not to tell anyone.

I took at deep breath and unzipped my hoddie and took it off throwing it on the chair next and closing my eyes when I heard several gasps around the room and then I felt someone touch one of my scars that I made just before I got onto the train, causing me to flinch and opened my eyes, looking straight into the eyes of Nev.

"Why do you do it Harry?" Nev asked.

As soon as he asked that the door slid open again and Nev stood in front of me blocking my scars from view as non other then Draco Malfoy stepped into the cabin followed by Crabbe and Goyle.

"Well, well if it isn't the golden boy himself, where's your sidekick Potter," Draco sneered while I grabbed my hoddie and put it back on, zipping it back up as I stepped out from behind Nev looking Draco straight in the eye.

"You would know all about sidekicks wouldn't you? I mean just look at Crabbe and Goyle," I smirked as I looked at Crabbe and Goyle who were glaring at him. "Plus that idiot could never be a sidekick, just a Weasel that gets in the way."

Draco frowned as he looked at the people in the group and then back at me, that when he frowned deepened as he took in my appearance.

I was wearing a black hoddie, a black t-shirt, black cargo pants and motorcycle boots. I also got myself some piercings and a tattoo but he couldn't see those. I got a tongue piercing and two piercings on the top of each ear, I was also thinking about getting a nose piercing but then my friends, my true friends, would suspect something was wrong. I got a tattoo of a snake which started on my left shoulder blade and finished on my right hip bone. I had only got all this done over the summer, whenever the Dursley's went out.

I snapped back to reality when Draco's mouth drop opened and his eyes went wide.

"What the hell happened to you Potter," Draco asked without his normal sneer in place.

"I bet you really want to know so you can tell the Daily Prophet, I bet you would love that wouldn't you Malfoy? If you really want to tell them something about that would hurt just make something up like all the rest of them do, now if you don't mind I'd like you and your drones to get the fuck out of here before I make you," I growled.

Draco eyes widened again as he looked at me for a moment before turning leaving the cabin, Crabbe and Goyle looked after him for a second before they shrugged and followed him out but not before they throwing a death glare.

After the door closed behind them we all sat down and the others turned towards me, and I knew they wanted to know why I do what I do to myself, so I took a deep breath and began what was going to be a very long story.

"It all began after my parents died, well actually after my parent were murdered by Voldemort..."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry about the long wait I just had really bad writers block and plus I was updating another one of my stories.<strong>

** Plz review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

"When Dumbledore dumped me on the doorstep of my Aunt and Uncle's place,' I continued after a brief pause. "I was treated as if I didn't belong there and also like I was Vermin that they determined to get rid of."

"From the moment that I could walk they had me cleaning every bit of the house under constant watch by my Aunt, that was when I was two. When I was tall enough to reach the stove they got me to cook for them. That was when I turned four, which was when they stopped giving me proper meal."

"After I had started cooking their meal my Aunt started to give me less food, some of the food she gave me wasn't even apart of the meal I had cooked. On nights that I didn't cook I had moldy bread for every meal and a glass of foul tasting water."

"By the time I turned six I was told to do the gardening and if I didn't do it properly or I didn't wait till my Aunt came outside to tell me it was alright to go inside, I either got hit by a pan or a book, by my Aunt, who was always in the kitchen, then after my Uncle came home I would get the betting of my life. That also happened when I didn't do or finish a chore that they had ordered me to do." I looked down at my feet and continued.

"That continued as the years went on I was neglected and abused physically, emotionally and mentally and then I found out I was a wizard and came here but when I went back after my first year the abuse got worse. As I walked through the front door I was thrown back out through the window by Vernon and then Dudley came out and grabbed me by my shirt collar and throw me back through the window, causing pieces of glass to ebb themselves into my sides arms and legs,' I took a deep breath looked up and saw looks of shock on all of my friends faces, but that wasn't the only emotion that I saw, I also saw anger, sadness and fear. I didn't want to continue but I knew that I had to, so I took another deep breath and looked out the window and continued.

"Then Vernon told me that I would be punished and then he... he..." my breathing had gone very irregular as I started to sob while bringing my hands up to cover my face, so my friends wouldn't see my tears. The tears were falling while sobs raked my body.

I didn't want to tell my friends that my own 'Uncle' rapped me and continued doing so after he did it the first time, which was when I returned from my first year, and that I have bruises covering my hips from where Vernon had grabbed my hips to hard while said rap was being done. I just couldn't do it, but as I lifted my head to tell them that it was nothing to worry about I remembered that I had tears running down my face but by that time it was too late they had already seen my tears and knew that something really really awful happened to me.

"We can guess what he did by your reaction to telling us," Fred said.

"He is going to pay dearly for doing that to you," George promised, as Nev, Hermione, Fred and Lee nodded.

After that promise from George the rest of the ride on the train was spent laughing and joking anything and everything, and just about ten minutes before the train arrived they got changed into their school robes and got themselves ready to depart the train.

When the train came to a stop everyone got off and headed to the hundred of coaches waiting to take them to the school. Hermione, Nev, Fred, George, Lee and I headed towards one of them but just before anyone could get in I stopped because for the first time since I had started riding in the coaches I saw horse like creatures in front of the coaches and actually pulling some away.

While everyone else got into the carriage I stood outside, taking a closer look at the horse like creatures.

I don't know how long I stood there but I was startled when I heard a voice.

"Your not going crazy, I see them too. Your just as sane as I am." A dreamy voice said from behind me.

I spun around and came face to face with a dirty blond girl with clear blue eyes, dressed in a Ravenclaw robes.

"You can," I asked.

"Yep. Like I said your just as sane as I am," She answered. "I'm Luna Lovegood by the way."

"I'm Harry Potter."

"Nice to finally meet you," Luna said.

"Of course you know who I am," I muttered.

"Everyone in the magical community does, but you don't like that do you?"

"No."

"Harry you coming in or what," Hermione said as she stuck her head out the door. "Luna," Hermione asked, surprised.

"Hello Hermione."

"You know each other?" I asked.

"We meet during the Yale Ball last year after you and Ron went to bed-"

"More like you sent us to bed," I muttered.

"We got talking and lets just say the rest is history," Hermione continued as if I didn't say anything as Luna stepped towards the coach and Hermione, with a small smirk playing across her lips.

When Luna had reached the coaches' door where Hermione was now standing she held out hand towards her which Hermione took immediately pulling Luna up and into the coach. I watched all this happen before I got in the coach myself.

* * *

><p><strong>Plz review and I'm sorry for the wait on this chapter.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:** Readers this story is going to be in third person from now on because most of my other stories are in third person and I get really confused after writing a story that is in third person and then going to writing a story that is in first person. Sorry if this confuses you.

Enjoy reading this chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

As soon as the door to the coach was shut it took off towards Hogwarts.

The ride in the carriage was spent with Luna and Hermione catching up and sharing very intimate touches with each other. They couldn't keep their hand off of each other was more like it.

Harry was trying to figure out when this had happened when the carriage came to a stop. They all got out and Harry went back to trying to figure out when Hermione and Luna had gotten together and then it clicked.

Hermione said they had meet at the Yale Ball and that the rest was history. So that was how it happened. Harry's lips twitched as a smile began to make itself known as he figured out when Hermione and Luna had got together. Just then they arrived at Hogwarts and they all got out of the carriage and into Hogwarts. They passed through the main door and into the great hall that was just beyond.

Harry took his normal seat at the Gryffindor table while Hermione also took her seat with Nev sitting on Harry's other side while Fred, George and Lee sat opposite them when they saw Ron and Ginny enter the hall followed by Dean and Seamus who looked between Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny before Dean decided to go and join Harry at the table, while Seamus just glared at Harry and went to sit beside Parvati who was talking to Lavender.

Ron and Ginny glared at them before sitting at the end of the table away from Harry and everyone in the great hall took notice of that, three of the four house glance between the two youngest Weasleys and Harry before switching their glance to Hermione and Ron. The Slytherins on the other hand were a little shocked to see the golden trio not sitting together.

All the professors, except one looked on at the scene in front of them with confusion and curiosity as Harry sat down with Hermione but no Ron, and the rest of the people that where with him took seats around him as if they were protecting him from someone.

When all the student where seated Dumbledore stood and went to the podium in front of the students and introduced the new Defense Against the Dark Arts, Dolores Umbridge. Dumbledore was about to continue his speech when Umbridge decided to clear her throat before standing up and heading towards the podium before making a small speech about things that should be changed at and how the Ministry sent her here so she could do that, after she finish her speech Dumbledore clapped and everyone else followed suit through most looked like they didn't want anything to do with whatever was going on.

Dumbledore continued with his speech it wasn't until he finished that they were aloud to eat. Harry didn't eat much and everyone in the hall noticed. After dinner Dumbledore told them to go to their common rooms and stay there.

Harry arrived at the common room portrait and said the password causing the portrait to swing open. Harry walked in and took a seat on the floor in front of the fire with Hermione next to him while Fred and George sat on the two seats behind them with Nev on the arm of Fred's chair while Lee was on the arm of George's chair.

As Harry sat there he looked around the common room. Dean was sitting on the other side of the common room with Seamus who still hadn't talked to Harry since they arrived at school, the Quidditch team were spread out all over the common room, Katie, was talking to Angelina and Alicia in the middle of the common room. They didn't have a keeper anymore because Oliver Wood had finish school two years ago.

The Creevy brothers were sitting talking excitedly amongst themselves while also sending Harry excited looks, Lavender and Parvati were not far from Katie, Angelina and Alicia, giggle about something, either a boy they think is hot or some gossip that is going around the school at the moment. The first years sat in one group in one corner so did the second years, except for Dennis, while the third and fourth years mingled. Ginny who wasn't joining the forth years in their mingling sat next to Ron and they were both sending glares at Harry.

Harry turned back to the fire not wanting to look around the room anymore. Harry stayed in the common room for another few hours before heading to bed.

As soon as he opened the door he was greeted by the rest of his dorm mates, except for Nev who was still downstairs.

Ron huffed before closing his curtains so he wouldn't have to look at his former best friend and Dean said good night, having talked to Harry earlier, leaving Seamus and Harry standing there.

'How was your holidays Seamus?'

'Mum didn't want me to come back this year.' Seamus stated.

'Why?'

After Harry asked the question he remember the look that Seamus had given him at the opening feast earlier and suddenly it dawned on him what this was all about before Seamus even said anything.

'Because of you!' Seamus exclaimed.

'So you believe the Daily Prophet to do you?' Harry sourly asked.

'What else am I suppose to believe?'

'How about a friend!' Harry exclaimed while his insides burned in frustration.

Seamus opened his mouth to say something else but was interrupted the door opened and Nev walked in before stopping dead in the doorway, eyes flickering between Seamus and Harry.

'Everything alright?' Nev asked as came into the dorm and closed the door behind him still looking between Seamus and Harry even as he walked over to his bed and sat on the end of it.

'Seamus mum didn't want him to come back Hogwarts this year because she and most likely the rest of the world believe that I'm a liar for saying that Voldemort is back.'

'Don't you dare say anything bad about my mum, Potter.' Seamus growled.

'I say anything bad about people who call me a liar and that includes you Seamus and everyone else who believes the Daily Prophet.' Harry hissed.

Nev jumped up from the bed and stood between Harry and Seamus who were glaring at each other, then all of a sudden Harry looked down and headed to the bathroom, locking the door and sitting on the floor before pulling out a piece of glass from the pocket half way down his right leg.

Harry looked at it for a second before taking off his school robes, that was the only thing he put on from his school uniform over his muggle clothes, his hoddie and shirt and looked at his arms trying the find a place to cut, when he finally did he did it deep enough so he would be bleeding for hours or even a day. He did that 10 times on each arm before moving on to legs and doing the same thing to them when he found clear skin to cut.

Harry knew that what he was doing was very dangerous, but he didn't care, not anymore. This always happens, one minute everyone was thinking he was a hero and then the next they were either thinking that he was the heir of Slytherin and hurting the people he cared about, or he was a cheater just looking to get more rich and famous and now they think that he was a liar because he said that Voldemort was back after he killed Cedric last year.

Harry was interrupted from his thoughts by a knock at the door.

'Harry please open the door.' he heard Nev's voice say form the other side of the door.

Harry waved his hand and the door clicked open and immediately Nev came inside before closing an locking the door before looking at Harry and sighed before going over to Harry and put his robe back on before picking Harry up and asking Harry to unlock the door which he did.

Nev poked his out of the door and saw that all their dorm mates curtains were closed so he kicked the door open trying not to move Harry around to much.

Nev exited the dorm room and headed into the common room, that was thankfully empty, before continuing on thorough the portrait and headed towards the hospital wing.

Once Nev there he called out for Madam Pomfrey, who came bustling out in her night robes looking very irritated until see saw the state that Harry was in then she was moving around the room like a mad woman.

Madam Pomfrey took off Harry's robes and sucked in breath at how many scars that littered the boys body before going back to her office. She was in there for a few minutes before she came out with an arm full of potions, which she had Harry drink until he had fallen asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Plz review and sorry for the long wait I had writers block again.<strong>


End file.
